


i have nothing to say about this

by redgoth



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Consensual Sex, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Here we go, I would like to start off with an apology mostly to myself, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Pete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: porn. its porn. i wrote porn at midnight. here. you can have it now.





	i have nothing to say about this

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this on a whim at 1 in the morning and have only gone through and edited it twice so if i missed anything........ yeah.

“Knot me.” There’s tears in Pete’s eyes as he curls his fingers around in Michael’s sweater. “Please, please.”

“Pete-“ His scent is overwhelming. Hypnotizing. Wonderfully Pete. “Are you sure?”

He lets out a choked sob, grinding down on his leg. His underwear is dripping with clear, shiny slick. “Please, please Michael.” He cries, one hand going up to his chest, pawing at his nipple as tears roll down his cheeks. “You said we could- you said so, please.”

Michael keeps his hands locked on Pete’s thighs. He’s almost certain if he moved them they’d be shaking horribly. He presses a kiss to Pete’s mouth, which only earns him an unsatisfied whimper.

“Please just knot me.” He sobs, leaning forward and pressing his face to then crook of Michael’s neck, trying to take a deep breath. “Knot me or get up and get my toy, I need to be filled, I need something.”

“Let me get a condom.” Michael kisses the shell of Pete’s ear, and at the groan Pete lets out, he nips it carefully, earning a moan.

“Hurry.” Pete whines, allowing Michael to toss him back onto the bed. He’s got his hand down the front of his shorts almost immediately.

“You got slick on my pants.” Michael says as he rummages through their bedside table. He grabs a condom and growls. “Quit touching yourself.”

Pete whines, but does as he’s told. He’s not typically one to disobey his alpha.

Of course Michael’s already hard. Having your sweet omega moan and writher on top of you would just about do it for anyone. His pants are off in a matter of seconds and he’s rolling the condom down his shaft. Pete’s a shaking mess at the head of the bed, moving his hips almost spastically for any kind of friction.

“Calm down.” Michael says, scooping the omega up in his arms. Pete nuzzles his neck.

“Knot me, Michael.” He whispers, nibbling on his alpha’s scent glands.

“I need you to calm down first, baby.” Michael croons, and Pete sobs.

“For fucks sake, Michael, if you do not put your fucking dick in me I will call up Henri and have her do it instead.”

At that, Michael growls, leaning forward to bite at Pete’s neck, eliciting a harsh moan.

While two alphas in one group wasn’t unheard of, it definitely wasn’t insanely common. But, among the four of them there were two alphas, a beta, and an omega. And while they were a group fine with their pack status, bringing in both alphas during heats was usually a pretty prickly situation.

Michael turns his attention to Pete’s swollen cunt, dripping with slick and still hidden by cloth. Michael yanks it off, scowling at the fabric. He brushes his fingers against Pete’s clit, earning a wrecked sob.

“Not tonight. Not tonight, Michael, please.“ He whispers, and Michael nods, moving his fingers down just a little to his opening. His first finger slips in with absolutely zero resistance.

“Have you been touching yourself, you little slut?” Michael asks, thrusting his finger in once, twice, three times before adding a second, and then a third.

“Not me.” He whispers. His entire body is shaking. “Firkle, I w- I wa-s with Firkle. We-” he lets out another cry, grinding down on Michael’s hand. “Yesterday we were, we were fucking around with toys. I had a plug in. For- for a while.” He’s straining, and Michael doubts he’ll get much more out of him speech-wise. He thrusts his hand, earning sob after sob.

“Please, Michael.” He sobs. “Please, I can’t, I c- I can’t, hurry.”

And just like that, his fingers are gone. Pete cries, his forehead pressed to Michael’s neck. “Towards me or away?” Michael asks, his free hand running his spindly fingers over the scent glands on the back of Pete’s neck.

“Towards. Towards please, I want to see you.” His request came out as a jumble of words, of whimpers and cries and pleas.

And then, just like that, Michael’s in, slowly inching into Pete. The omega sobs, arching against Michael’s chest as he clings to the alpha, fingers curling in his arms.

“Knot me,” Pete moans, shakily moving his hips.

“Are you okay?” Michael asks, continuing to stroke his scent glands.

“Michael, please!” Pete sobs, and Michael thrusts up, one hand going to Pete’s chest to rub and pinch at the omega’s sensitive nipples.

“So good, Petey.” Michael whispers into his ear as he bucks and writhes, tears and sweat falling down his pale face. “Such a good slut.”

“Daddy!” Pete moans, squeezing his eyes shut. “Daddy, please, please, I need you.”

“Filthy little boy.” Michael says, thrusting hard into Pete. The omega sobs, trying to keep his grip in Michael’s sweater.

“Knot me, Daddy, fill me, please Daddy, please.” He’s got his eyes squeezed closed, moving his hips and his chest against Michael’s hand. “I’m close, Daddy please!”

“So good baby,” he whispers, his own thrusts starting to lose their rhyme. “So good filled up with my cock, you look so beautiful.”

Michael removes his hand from Pete’s chest, instead going lower, pressing his thumb against Pete’s clit. The omega moans, a shaking mess. His legs wrap tighter around Michael’s waist, thighs shaking.

“Michael, I-I-I–” He cuts himself off with a loud moan, an excess of fluid suddenly dripping from his entrance, tightening up around Michael. The alpha moans, thrusting one last time before his knot catches and he releases.

It takes a few long moments for the pair to compose themselves even slightly, and they’re a panting mess as Michael leans back into the nest of pillows and blankets at the head of the bed, Pete resting delicately on his chest.

“Fuck…” Pete whispers, a hand going up to wipe away the sweat and tears from his cheeks.

“Are you okay?” Michael asks, now holding onto his omega tightly, nuzzling his neck. “It doesn’t hurt too bad, does it?”

“I feel so full.” Pete sighs, threading a hand through Michael’s hair. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” Michael presses kisses to Pete’s neck and shoulders, and the younger melts even further.

“I love you.” Pete mumbles, and Michael smiles, just lightly.

“Well that’s good, because we’ll be stuck here for a good fifteen more minutes.” Michael snickers. Pete rolls his eyes.

“Maybe then you’ll be ready for round two.” Pete retorts, but his voice is tired, and his eyes are drooping.

“You may actually need to call in Henri, if that’s the case.” Michael mumbles, causing an amused hum from Pete.

“Maybe tomorrow.” He sighs, nuzzling his alpha. “I wanna be with you.”


End file.
